Ape-o-calypse
by Kream45
Summary: Winston visits his family at Cincinnati Zoo. However, he "accidentaly" presses a button to release all the apes, which results with the entire world being flooded with dirty apes.


It was a warm, sunny day at Cincinnati Zoo. Birds were singing, Kids were laughing, animals were taking shits into their lairs…

"Look mom, that's a gorilla!" little Jimmy pointed at a gorilla in a cage.

"Yes son, that's a gorilla! It's a big, furry monkey!" his mom replied.

"I like gorillas! They are big and they eat a lot of bananas!" Jimmy laughed.

Then that gorilla waved at Jimmy.

"Hey, I think he likes me!" Jimmy said.

"Haha, yes! He's smiling at us!"

And then Winston entered the Zoo.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Jimmy's mom screamed, "IT'S A GORILLA!"

"HOLY FUCK, MOM! I'M SCARED!"

"SOMEBODY SHOOT THIS FUCKING GORILLA!

"MOM TELL ME WHEN IT'S DEAD! I DON'T WANNA LOOK AT THIS BEAST!"

Winston approached them and said:

"That's not very nice, you know."

"Stay back, you ape! Leave me and my child alone! … wait, you can talk?!"

"Holy fuck, mom! This ape is retarded!"

"Retarded or not, it must be exterminated! Look, there are guards already coming this way, I'm sure they'll shoot this fucking monkey to death!"

And then the guards pulled out hand grenades from their pockets and fiercefully put them inside Jimmy's mom's asshole.

"What the fuck?!" she screamed.

"Mom!"

"I'm afraid we will have to exterminate you, madam." The guard said, "This gorilla is Winston, and he's our honorable guest. You will explode in 10 seconds, and your son will be castrated and sent to a child factory in China."

"NOOO!" Jimmy and his mom screamed.

Then, after 10 seconds, the grenades exploded, but Jimmy's mom didn't die.

"Hey, I didn't die." She said.

"Yes, because those were fake chocolate grenades, that explode with chocolate."

"What's the point?"

"Now we will have you put into a gorilla cage as a punishment."

And then they put her into a cage with three gorillas.

"How long do you want to keep me here?" she asked.

"Until your ass is perfectly clean."

"What?"

And then she was grabbed by the gorillas, her clothes were torn off of her and they started licking the chocolate off her anus.

While she was screaming, the guards took her son and invited him to watch Rambo 3 together.

Winston then entered another gorilla cage.

"Sup guys." He said.

"Holy shit, it's Winston!" his brother Stonwin said.

"Wow, Winston, I see you gained a little bit of weight, hehe!" his dad Notsniw added.

"Very funny dad." Winston replied, "I've got a proposition."

"What's that?" Stonwin asked.

Then Winston took out a remote from his ass.

"I'll press this button, and all the cages with gorillas will open."

"Just with gorillas?" Notsniw asked, "Why not release all the animals?"

"Because fuck other animals."

"Oh, ok."

"Well anyway, this button not only opens gorilla cages in this zoo, but it also opens gorilla cages in Zoo's all over the world, and teleports those gorillas here."

"Wow, but what's the point of that?"

"Well, the point is that we're gonna attack America, kill everyone and gorillas will take over the world."

"Sounds like a plan." Stonwin said, "What do you think, pa?"

"I think you're just as retarded as I remembered you, Winston my son." Notsniw said, "I like that. Press that button!"

And then Winston pressed the button, and suddenly, the area within 10 miles of Cincinnati Zoo was covered with 20 million gorillas.

"Alright, they're here." Winston said, "They already know the plan."

"How do they know the plan?"

"I talked to every gorilla in the world earlier today."

"Oh."

"Alright, go on and kill everyone!"

And then gorillas attacked everyone in the zoo and dismembered them. Jimmy was also taken a shit on, and his mom was raped in every hole (including her chocolate anus, ofc) and then savagely raped again and covered in cum and then brutally massacred.

The gorillas ran to Los Angeles and started killing everyone and shitting everywhere. Every human female was raped and then killed.

Then, Winston ordered the gorillas to fly to King's Row.

 _Meanwhile in King's Row…_

"Tracer, we're waiting for you!" Mercy shouted.

"I'm coming! Just let me grab some popcorn from the kitchen!" Tracer replied

She took some snacks and entered her room.

"What are we watching?" she asked.

"Planet of the apes." Mercy said.

"Gimme some of those nachos, pls!" Dva said.

"Here, have it." Tracer gave her the nachos, "Sombra, where's that tequila you've brought?"

"I drank it all." Sombra replied.

"But it was supposed to be one bottle for each of us."

"Yeah, but I drank it all."

"Yes, I know you did, but it wasn't all meant for you."

"But it was I who bought it."

"But you've said that we're gonna share."

"Yeah, but I changed my mind."

"You suck Sombra."

And then gorillas jumped into Tracer's house and started shitting everywhere.

"DAFUQ!?" the girls screamed.

Then, they were grabbed by the gorillas, who tore off their clothes, fisted their asses and filled their mouths, pussies and assholes with their dicks. After 20-30 hours of constant gangbang, 500 creampies and 69 bukkakes, they were DED.

Later, Winston and his frenzied army of gorillas travelled to Russia to destroy it, but Russians sent an army of bears against them. Bears and gorillas fought for many days, until Russians gave their bears some vodka to drink, which turned them into monsters that ate the gorillas.

Winston surrendered, but was exterminated anyway, and then people lost their shits and started saying "Dicks out for Winston" on the internet.

 **THE END**


End file.
